


Fireworks

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Just some good old fluff, M/M, Scar is madly in love, thats it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Scar gets lost in Xisuma’s eyes, visor or not, so he figures that means he’s probably in love.
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Xisumavoid
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Fireworks

"Hey Xisuma, is that you?" A smile pulled at Scar's mouth as he waved to the speck standing on the tower far above. Scar was blown away at how quickly Xisuma had constructed the huge building and surrounding farms, especially since a lot of it was made out of concrete so early in the season. Scar could only dream of being like Xisuma though; he was no good at redstone, and he could never grind enough concrete for something so big.

Xisuma's tiny form grew as he flew down to meet Scar on the ground. Landing gracefully- as always- he pulled off his helmet, tousling his messy head of hair that never sat right since he wore the helmet all the time. A light dusting of freckles covered the bridge of his nose, leading into his deep green eyes. The left one had a scar running from his cheek through his eyebrow, but it was all the more perfect that way. Xisuma's classic crooked smile appeared, and Scar couldn't help but grin stupidly when he saw it. He missed Xisuma's smile when he wore his helmet.

"Got a good look?" Xisuma laughed, his face turning pink. Scar was sure he was ten times redder though, as he ducked his head in embarrassment. He couldn't believe Xisuma caught him staring like that, but he couldn't help it. Something about Xisuma incapacitated him in a way he couldn't explain. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right!" Scar cleared his throat. "I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity to be blessed by my otherworldly magic! I've imbued these crystals with unique blessings to help you in your day to day life." Scar opened his palm, revealing multiple crystals of different colors, each pulsing with a unique glow.

"Wow... may I?" Xisuma reverently picked up a shard, and hummed softly, picking up it's energy. Scar always thought Xisuma was more in tune with magic thanks to being an admin, so he was sure X was genuinely feeling it's power. Some of the other hermits thought they were a scam since they couldn't pick up on the energies, to Scar’s disappointment.

"That's a healing crystal. Very helpful and calming." Scar murmured.

"Mmm." Xisuma held the crystal for another moment, then gently set it back in Scar's hand. "What other kinds do you have?"

"I've got one for just about everything by now. This one's for respawn safety, this one is for luck, this one helps you fly smoother." Scar pointed out each stone as he explained what they did.

"Oh, okay." Xisuma nodded slowly, but Scar could tell he was disappointed.

"Were you looking for something specific?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing..." Xisuma stared at his hands, fiddling quickly with his gloves. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course!" Scar's mind raced with every possible spell effect Xisuma could want. He could do pretty much anything, but he would hate to disappoint Xisuma if he couldn't do it.

"I'd like a love crystal, if you could make one," he mumbled.

Scar froze. A love spell? For who? How could Xisuma have a crush and not tell him? Scar's mind whirled as he ran through the server list, trying to figure out who Xisuma had been spending a lot of time with recently.

"I understand if you don't want to, I just figured I'd ask..." X trailed off.

"No! No, it's fine, I can do that." The question was on the tip of his tongue and he couldn't help himself. "Who's it for?"

This made Xisuma flush brightly, refusing to make eye contact with Scar. "It's silly, trust me. He would never like me back anyway."

A million thoughts flashed through Scar's mind, first being disappointment. So Xisuma really did have his eye on someone, so much so that he wanted a love spell. Scar was surprised at how upset that made him, but just as quickly he realized why he was upset; he was absolutely in love with Xisuma. Looking back it wasn't much of a revelation; Scar had been infatuated with Xisuma for as long as he could remember. But then again, this self discovery didn't mean much, since Xisuma liked someone else anyway. "Well I'm your friend! Who is it, and I'll set you up on a date with them. I'll make it extra magical, but that'll cost extra, haha!"

The joke didn't ease Xisuma's nerves at all. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"What? I can't think of one hermit on the server that wouldn't love a romantic dinner! C'mon, who is it?" Scar begged.

Xisuma ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Ugh, this isn't how I wanted it to go at all. Uh, promise you won't hate me, but I'd love to- I'd love to take you on a date if- if you'd like. Feel free to say no though, I understand," Xisuma stumbled over his words, but Scar didn't notice.

Xisuma liked him. Xisuma liked him. Scar didn't even realize he had a crush on Xisuma until mere minutes before, but this was the happiest moment of his life. "Xisuma of course I'll go on a date with you! I could just kiss you, this is amazing!" Scar threw his arms around X, and they hugged tightly for a moment.

Xisuma shifted in the hug, then whispered into Scar's ear. "Did you mean it when you said you could kiss me?"

Scar pulled away so he could look X in the face with a wide grin. "If you'll let me."

Scar leaned in and kissed Xisuma softly. He never understood the metaphor of fireworks going off, but it was absolutely true. When he pulled away, he could tell X was just as star struck. Without hesitation they kissed again, this time more passionately.

Scar smiled into the kiss, mumbling softly. "And you didn't even need a love spell."


End file.
